Forum:PS3 Trading Legit Serpens and Bessie for 12.5 ROF Legit Tsunami
I am looking for a Tsunami with a ROF of 12.5. It has to be LEGIT. Only "Cobalt Tsunami". I am willing to trade my LEGIT Glorious Serpens and my LEGIT Fearsome Bessie for the Tsunami. I really don't even care if u dupe ur Tsunami for me. Yes that means I will trade both these legit pearls for a duped tsunami. I just want one with a ROF of 12.5 or as near it as possible. Stats: Glorious Serpens: Dmg: 315 Accuracy: 87.2 ROF: 4.5 Clip: 120 +44% Recoil Reduction, +82 Magazine Size, x4 Corrosive Fearsome Bessie: Dmg: 1039 Accuracy: 97.2 ROF: 0.5 Clip: 6 2.8x Zoom, +500% Critical, +69% Dmg I also have an Undertaker that I would be willing to trade :) Please send me a friend request to PSN: Fozz616 if u would like to trade. Thank you!!! : I have one (or actually my friend have it now). But it won´t matter, friend request is coming! Sinister5310 05:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Any PS3 owners looking to expand their legit collection should add NovaBomb. He helped me get a 12.5 ROF Tsunami with require lvl 69!!!! So stoked :) : It seems like al lv69 pearls are moddded. Just to say. Only shops offer lv69 stuff now. BreakdancingYoda 17:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I know my prefixes n it looks legit to me. its a HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami. Best Tsunami I have ever seen. : I dont even need to see it to say its constructed with willowtree or HxD or sth else. Perfect variant, on a level that cannot exist for pearls. Modded. BreakdancingYoda 17:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You are correct. I chucked it n picked up a 68 HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami. Now I want a lvl 68 Nemisis!!! RAWR! Let me guess: same build, just 1 lv lower? ur playing with the wrong ppl, dude. PS signing posts will not hurt u. BreakdancingYoda 11:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh look, I WillowTreed my Tsunami down to level 68 to make it believable. That, or I simply listened to anybody online who said that a certain Tsunami which I have or which they have just given me is legit. You obviously don't know what makes a legit weapon - the name isn't everything. Just because someone yells LEGIT in all caps doesn't make their weapons legit, nor does it necessarily mean that they are a legit player. Chances are, they got fooled by some other guy online. Try again, F0zzy. 12:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No it doesnt have the same build. Its alot worse than the other Tsunami that i had that was lvl 69. I understand what u guys r saying. Thanks for your input. : ? WTF happened to Nagamarky's post!? and: what exactly changed in the build? BreakdancingYoda 19:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it but i should have kept it up. I need a bit of some help to distinguish mods from unmods. I really dont know whats up i guess. Weapon prefixes arent everything n knowing which scope n which clip is on it doesnt matter either i guess. idk....blahhhhh this is confusing. Iis a 68 HX C Cobalt Tsunami 283 Dmg, 93.5 Accuracy, 12.5 ROF, 55 in the clip with a 4.3 zoom, worth 9999999. The dmg changed and the lvl changed 1 lvl. I appologize on the post i deleted. He also gave me a 61 HX C Combustion Hellfire 233 Dmg, 89.2 Accuracy, 12.5 ROF, 4.3 Zoom and 55 in the clip. Both these guns look identical in look n worth 9999999. Mods confuse me now and i rather not have any in my game. He also gave me a 61 AX300 Pearl Aries Dmg 874, 93.6 Accuracy, 2.3 ROF, 6 in the clip with 4.2 zoom, +7% Recoil Reduction. Then gave me a 68 AX300 Pearl Aries 997 Dmg, 93.6 Accuracy, 2.3 ROF, 6 in the clip with 4.2 zoom, +7 recoil reduction. The 61 Aries is worth 5557712 and the 68 is obviously worth 9999999. The both r the same model so they look the same. They just obviously change in lvl and n dmg. If i didnt have these to compare than how would i know if they r mod? R they mods? lols so confused... : The Tsunami is modded, the HellFire seems real, but not sure. The two Aries are most probably modded too. I'd rather stop thrusting the guy giving you all the stuff. BreakdancingYoda 19:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : The lv61 Aries is a perfect barrel4 construct, so judging by the similar stats I'm assuming the lv68 Aries is just a scaled-up version as well. The lv61 Hellfire is barrel4, and I'm assuming from the 93.5 accuracy the Tsunami is barrel5. Throw out all weapons which you didn't find yourself but received from another player. 22:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I laugh at you BreakdancingYoda. Good joke. Thanks for the help. I would advise you not to delete my posts again. Yes, you should have kept it up - if you need help as you say you do, selective hearing will not do you any good. Neither will bad forum etiquette. 05:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I know I have bad forum etiquette. I have never used a forum before. I am willing to acknowledge the flaws in my posts but it's is hard to build on something I am new at. Trial and error my friend....trial and error. I am trying my best to get familiar with "what is up". Thanks for your 2 cents... And yet you are still not signing your posts. 07:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) To be honest I am not completely sure how to use this wiki and this will probably be deleted and moved to a different section or whatever it is called. I have been roaming around aimlessly trying to figure this out but im pretty desperate to the point where I just want my MANY questions answered. I appologize in advance for the person that has to search through the garbage and place this where it belongs but its better than me making an article i guess.... SO, I have a bunch of sweet guns and to be completely honest I have no idea if some of them are mods or legit. I know prefixes and obvious ones (Shredder Shredder, Twisted Twisted, Anarchy Shredder). Alot of my questions are in reguards to pearls i have but they have legitimate prefixes... This is where I am at most deeply confused. Their damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and other bonuses ALL fall in the category of legitimate but I am told they are "real" and modded (sources of which may be reliable and unreliable, I dont know and I dont care to this point). There is no escaping the deadly mod at this point it feels like but I don't really know how "deadly" they are. I have gotten to the point where I don't really care if some of my guns are modded because I have reached the fullest life of the game it feels like. So if I were to continue with these "mods", will I possibly run into corruption of data? I have used these guns time and time again, loading and saving and loading and saving... But I would really like to know if I might stumble upon corruption when I have been using the same "mods" as always? OR will this corruption happen at random because of "unsupported game data" or whatever.... Does anyone get what I am saying? Haha. I just really don't want to lose my character and what I have worked for through my life of the game. I really enjoy what I have. Any advice is a great learning experience. Thank you. How do i sign my post and why does it matter? F0zzy616 Nagamarky already posted how to sign your post. Four "~" in succession after you're done posting. As far as mods go, the guns you're using are *technically* legit. They can spawn in game, but they're PERFECT, meaning they're what we call a "construct" meaning they were probably construct-ed (get it?) outside the game parameters using a program such as WT. And the fact that the person you got them from had so many, that's what's making us call them non-legit. But no, with your current guns, you run a low risk of save file corruption. The more outrageous mods (Stock/Scorpio guns, picking up skillpoints/money/ other non-guns.) Is what makes you run the risk of file corruption. NOhara24 23:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC)